Titans
The Titans are a race of massive, ancient creatures who live in two areas in the East of Poorthwart. While they largely keep to themselves, they are capable of acts of massive destruction, and many of them are outright evil. As such, they are classified as antagonists. They are written deeply into the myths of ancient Poorthwart, and even feared by other major antagonists, such as Carnival Weep. This is partly because it is well-known that only another Titan can kill a Titan, rendering them essentially invincible to outside forces. Description The only constant in the appearance of Titans is their massive size. The smallest Titan on record, Slug-Sippet Friss, was still at least sixty feet tall, and possibly more. In contrast, Yelfezzer the Shrive is nearly twice the size of even the larger Titans. History Nothing is known about the origin of the Titans, and they have existed since the beginning of recorded history in Poorthwart. In ancient times, they all lived entirely in Titan Space 1, an area that occupies the northeast corner of known Poorthwart. It is believed that they spent most of their time walking in endless circles, doing whatever amused them. This largely involved waving their arms about wildly, under the presumption that if they were standing far from another Titan they were dancing with them, and if they were standing close by, they were fighting with them. One morning, after a long night of partying, the Titans all left Titan Space 1 to do their chores, and returned to find they had locked themselves out. A small percentage of Titans remained patiently and waited for a locksmith to let them back in, but a larger portion of the Titans had no patience, and walked South into The Great and Open Air until their anger wore off. At that time, they were walking through the Tall Things when they came upon a great plain where the Unknown Armies were at battle. They watched the battle until the two head soldiers for the Unknown Armies killed one another, and then the great Titan Yelfezzer the Shrive led the Titans into battle, and they quickly destroyed both armies. They cast their bodies, armor and weapons into the far East of the plains. For some unknown reason, following the Battle of Weirdly Waves at the end of the Middle Days, the Titans all began to freeze in place and become entirely dormant - a condition that lasted for centuries. During this time, the Mindpikes discovered Titan Space 2 and lived among the dormant Titans, relying on the fear of Titans to keep enemies at bay. At the time of the Cataclysm, the Titans began to wake again, sending the Mindpikes fleeing in hysteria. Notable Titans Numerous Titans have reputations across all or some of Poorthwart, and are remembered and feared to the present day by different groups. Others are notable only for their involvement in particular elements of a story. * Yelfezzer the Shrive is arguably the most infamous Titan, as he is infamously feared by both the average citizens of Poorthwart, as well as the antagonists * Hadlefro Caducity is primarily feared in the Sea of Ships * The Terror Badae Brague is only feared by the Carnival Weep, as he has made a point of specifically attacking them over their recorded history * Salborcam the Peddler is feared in the Unimportant Hills in the Great and Open Air Category:Antagonists of Poorthwart